


see no evil, say no evil (you're the sinner)

by suhrreptitious (yoonoohs)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Slut Shaming, degredation, kinda ???, lapslock, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/suhrreptitious
Summary: jinyoung fucks into you with wild abandon and you can't find it in yourself to think of much else.





	see no evil, say no evil (you're the sinner)

**Author's Note:**

> for lucas, my darling little idiot <333

you're not sure how you got here, but you don't think you care anymore. 

with jinyoung ramming you into the mattress, holding your wrist up with one hand and gripping your hips tight enough to leave bruises with the other, you don't think you care about anything but his cock. the delicious slide of his dick against your walls feels almost heavenly. 

he slams a particularly hard thrust into you and cry out. he shushes you softly, giving you a disapproving tsk. “did i say you you could make noise?” you shake your head as best you can against the soft sheets. he sighs. “what else can i expect from a worthless slut.” he croons against your ear, blowing soft air into as he slams another deep thrust. it hits your prostate dead on and you bite the inside of your cheek to keep from making sound. 

his words and the hot hot _hot_ feeling of his cock in your ass were almost enough to make you cum, but to give out after so little would be embarrassing. you held on, clutching the sheets tightly. 

he pounds into you with little mercy, placing gentle kisses against your back in the most juxtaposed form of affection. “does my horny little cockslut like this?” he asks. you whimper. he hums and you can feel the smirk against your sweaty back. “you may speak.” 

“i do!” you gasp, moaning brokenly. “i lo-love it so much, daddy!” you slur. he smacks your back lightly. “of course you do, you whore. no more talking now, okay?” 

he reaches up to yank your hair up. “i want to try something. if you don't like it say red or tap my thigh.” you swallow and nod. he places a chaste kiss on your lips. “that's my boy.” 

he throws you back down onto the bed and slips out of you slowly. you sigh at the loss but admonish yourself quickly. you had to be good for daddy. jinyoung goes over to the drawer and digs around for a moment before smiling. he pulls out a pair of cuffs with blue fluff, a gag, and a blindfold. your heart stops with what you know is anticipation. 

he walks back over to you and secures the cuffs against your wrists. he smiles at you and kisses them as he does. your heart melts in something hot like want and affection all at once. 

once the cuffs are safe against your skin, he reaches over around your head and places the blindfold on you. the world goes dark and you cant help the whimper that falls from your lips. jinyoung stops and brings a hand to your cheek gently. “you okay?” he asks. you nod and he pats your cheek. “good boy.” 

all that's left now is the gag. it's a ball gag, and he has to hold you delicately to make up for the loss of your vision. you moan the moment he slips the gag into your mouth and he scoffs. “what a dirty slut,” he laments. “you're so lucky i find you and your whorishness attractive.” you whine, your neglected cock twitching against the sheets. you rut gently against it, desperate for any friction. 

the smooth glide of your cock against the warm sheets feels like paradise with the lack of your other senses. you moan broken through the gag. jinyoung notices and laughs.

“you really are a whore, huh? so desperate for anything and anyone to touch your useless little dick.” he slides his hand gently up and down you back. his cool skin against your buring one made you jump, and the feeling alone almost had you cumming. “it's alright. i'll take care of my favorite little slut.” 

he slides up against the bed again and pulled your hips up, presenting your ass to him. he kisses your ass cheeks, wet and sloppy and more tongue than lips. your hole flutters and he laughs again. “needy,” he says, smacking your ass hard enough to leave a mark. you moan, too far gone with feeling to stop yourself. 

he doesn't bother fingering you again. your asshole was loose enough already from his dick earlier, so he aligns his dick and pushes back in slowly. jinyoung grunts out a sigh. “so good, slut,” he says, rocking softly inside you. “your hole really is so good to me. like it's just for me.” 

you sniffle and moan loudly, tears streaking down against your cheeks. you want to cry out. _it's just for you daddy._

he takes your moan as an agreement anyway. he leans down to kiss the nape of your neck. “you are my little slut, aren't you? my dirty little slut.” he starts thrusting shallowly, just enough to send spikes of pleasure against you. slowly, his thrusts get faster and harder. soon enough he's slamming his cock into you hard enough to almost make the bed move. 

the feeling is so good, so fucking good. the loss of your vision and mouth and hands was perfect, made it all feel so much more. jinyoung rams his cock against your prostate once more and the electricity of it makes you come. you cry out a mangled _"da-daddy!"_ as you do, and that seems to do it for jinyoung. his thrusts get harder and deeper and soon enough he's cumming inside you. it pools deep in your ass, though some slips out with his dick. you hiccup and sob quietly at the feeling, hypersensitive but oh so good. 

jinyoung catches his breath for a moment before reaching up to undo your cuffs. he places kisses against your wrists again, and you sigh. the ball gag is next, and you flex your jaw in thanks. the blindfold came off and you blin. he kisses your eyelids gently, little butterfly kisses. 

“you did amazing, baby.” he murmurs, cleaning the tear tracks away. “let's clean you up, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> dont even look at me ive never written smut before ksjdjd
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/suhrreptitious?s=09) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suhrreptitious/)


End file.
